Ya no importa
by Paladium
Summary: un oneshot AU situado después del Cáliz de Fuego. Sirius quiere disculparse con Snape por los malos ratos que le hizo pasar en la escuela.


**Ya no importa**

Al principio Severus no vio el perro.

Si fuera honesto consigo mismo, admitiría que estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta. Pero era un hombre orgulloso y una de las cosas por las que sentía inmenso orgullo era el hecho de que veía los pequeños detalles que la gente ordinaria no veía.

Entonces, podríamos decir que ese momento había sido una excepción.

Su mente iba tan rápido en el hilo de sus pensamientos que todo era borroso.

_Voldemort. Vuelta al poder. Marca Tenebrosa. Mortífagos. Secretos. Espiar._ Todas esas cosas mezclándose a la vez en su cabeza nublaban sus pensamientos.

Sólo cuando casi se había chocado contra la oscura figura del suelo se dio cuenta de que era un perro. Había estado andando tan rápido que tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no llevarse por delante a la bestia y caer al suelo.

Cuando consiguió estabilizarse puso entre ellos varios pasos de distancia, fijándose en aquello que casi había atropellado.

En frente de él había un perro negro, grande y peludo. Estaba sentado, su cabeza alzada para ver al profesor de Pociones.

Snape supo quien era incluso antes de fijarse detenidamente en el perro. Podía reconocer esos ojos que le miraban fijamente en cualquier lado.

"_Black"_ se mofó sin siquiera evitar el tono de desprecio en su voz. "¿No tienes ya al chico Potter para acosarlo a él?"

El perro parecía aburrido y un momento después Snape vio cómo se transformaba en Sirius Black.

El fugitivo se paró frente a él, estirándose ligeramente por la transformación. Le costó un momento acostumbrarse de nuevo a su cuerpo humano y luego miró al oscuro hombre frente a él.

"Oh, cállate, Snivellus." Sirius bostezó despreocupadamente. "Necesito hablar contigo."

Snape frunció el ceño ante la mención de su mote de la infancia. "¿Necesitas estar en medio del pasillo para eso?" preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Un momento después empujó a Sirius continuando su camino a sus habitaciones. "Tengo asuntos urgentes que atender."

"Por supuesto, Snivellus." Afirmó Sirius sarcásticamente, siguiendo al hombre. "¿No tienes un minuto para hablar? Estoy seguro de que luego tendrás mucho tiempo que perder."

Snape ni siquiera paró, intentando ignorar el insulto. "Déjame, Black. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con tus juegos de críos."

Si Snape hubiera mirado a su espalda, hubiera visto que la expresión del otro hombre se teñía de seriedad, sin ganas de jugar a sus juegos de críos.

En cuestión de segundos Sirius había alcanzado la marcha de Snape y le había adelantado, quedando unos pasos por delante de él. Snape no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que con un movimiento rápido, Sirius quedó de repente frente a Snape.

El profesor de Pociones se echó atrás abruptamente sin esperar ese movimiento. Sirius estaba pardo frente a él sin ningún rastro de diversión en los ojos.

"Necesitamos hablar, _Severus._" Empezó, sorprendiendo a Snape y a sí mismo al usar el nombre correcto del hombre. "No sé cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que me tenga que ir. Todo lo que sé que tengo que hablar contigo antes de que sea muy tarde. Sólo en caso de que no te vuelva a ver más."

Había una mirada de determinación férrea en sus ojos que hizo que Snape parara. Pero la duda sólo duró un segundo y al momento siguiente empezó a empujarle para continuar su camino. "No hay nada que discutir, Black. Vete a consolar a Potter y déjame en paz."

Antes de que Snape entendiera lo que Sirius estaba haciendo sintió una mano fría agarrando su muñeca. "_No, Severus. No te voy a dejar en paz._ Necesito hablar contigo."

Snape intentó deshacerse del agarre de su enemigo pero Sirius tenía cogida su mano firmemente y no cedió ni un milímetro su agarre. "Si sabes lo que te conviene, Black, me dejarás irme." Dijo Snape en un tono glacial, girándose a mirarle.

Pero Sirius sacudió la cabeza. "No te voy a soltar hasta que me prometas que escucharás lo que tengo que decir."

"¿Por qué sigues tocándome, Black?" Se mofó Snape, esperando que así le soltara. "_Sigo siendo _el cretino grasiento Snivellus." De ninguna manera iba a hacerle una promesa a Sirius.

"De eso quiero hablarte," Explicó Sirius. "Por favor, sólo escucha. Te dejaré irte."

Despacio y todavía reacio, Sirius liberó el agarre de la muñeca de Snape.

El profesor retiró su brazo rápidamente a su costado como si Sirius estuviera infectado. "Ahora, créeme cuando te digo que tengo asuntos muy urgentes que atender. No voy a quedarme aquí y dejar que pierdas tu tiempo. Lo que sea que tengas que decir, dilo ya."

Sirius se apartó, incómodo y sin saber cómo empezar ahora que debía hacerlo. Tragó saliva mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía frente a él. Finalmente abrió la boca y murmuró las palabras que Snape nunca creyó escuchar de su enemigo de la escuela:

"Lo siento."

La disculpa dejó a Snape sin palabras. Finalmente, logró pronunciar una única palabra. "_¿Qué?_"

"Lo siento." Repitió Sirius. "Siento todo lo que te hice cuando éramos críos, aún cuando una parte te la merecías." Dijo, pero luego se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba. "Quiero decir, te merecías un poco de lo que te hicimos por tratar de expulsarnos a mis amigos y a mí."

Hizo una pausa. "Pero a pesar de eso, estuvo mal de mi parte formar parte de esa tortura. Y por eso quisiera que me perdonaras."

Snape se quedó ahí, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta. ¿Qué debías decir cuando el hombre que te ha atormentado durante tantos años de repente intenta hacer las paces contigo?

Sintió la ira subir por su pecho y pronto se extendió por el resto de su cuerpo. "¿Cómo te _atreves_?" Escupió con desprecio. "¿Cómo te _atreves_ a quitarme mi preciado tiempo? ¿Cómo te _atreves_ a recordarme todo lo que hiciste de crío e intentar hacer las paces conmigo cuando eso ya no _importa_?

Se giraron las tornas. Sirius estaba ahora sin habla, mirando al chico que acosaba en Hogwarts la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ahora ya no era un niño. Frente a él estaba un hombre enfadado, el más odiado profesor de Hogwarts y su enemigo jurado.

Un hombre cerrado al mundo y huraño. Un hombre oscuro y pensativo que escupía insultos a los niños que él mismo enseñaba y que no parecía haber sido nunca mínimamente agradable. Y de repente Sirius se preguntó: ¿_Es por mi culpa_?

¿Es por lo que le hice de niño? ¿Por todo el tormento al que le sometí? Sirius no lo sabía. Pero sí sabía que _no quería_ saberlo. No quería saber si la razón por la que el hombre siempre era tan distante era su acoso porque entonces significaría que toda la culpa era suya.

Snape le miró fríamente y cuando Sirius no dijo nada se giró. "Tengo asuntos que atender."

Volvió a caminar por el pasillo desierto otra vez pero Sirius hizo una última tentativa. "Espera." Dijo, pero el profesor de Pociones ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle. "Por favor, sólo escúchame. Lo siento. De verdad. Sólo intenta perdonarme."

Ahora estaban separados por unos cuantos pies de distancia y Sirius no pensó que el otro hombre pararía.

Estaba equivocado. Snape paró y se giró lentamente. Una luz le alumbraba la cara cuando se paró frente a su enemigo. "Es demasiado tarde ahora, Black." Dijo silenciosamente y sus ojos se volvieron ilegibles.

Sirius pareció no entender. "¿Demasiado tarde para qué?"

Snape no contestó. "Eso ya no importa. Los motes, los empujones. ¿Qué diferencia marca tu disculpa? No puedes pensar en venir hasta aquí y hacer las paces conmigo."

Snape se quedó callado con su mirada fija y sin dudas puesta en Sirius. "Puede que te importe a ti, Black. Pero entiéndelo: a mí no. Tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme que tus patéticos intentos de disculpa. Ya no significas nada para mí."

Y con eso, Severus Snape caminó por el corredor y despareció al doblar la esquina.

Sirius Black se quedó allí, mirando el sitio en que su enemigo de la infancia había estado con las palabras del hombre resonando todavía en sus oídos.

_Ya no importa._

Y con ese pensamiento, Sirius supo que debía probarle que estaba equivocado.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Traductora: <strong>¡hola, hola! Sí, como habrán visto hace dos segundos, sí, no es original mío sino traducido. Si mi versión les parece terriblemente terrible, la autora se llama **Design** y el fic original se llama **It Just Doesn't Matter Anymore**, por si quieren buscarlo.

No sé si está acabado o no, no lo parece pero pone que es sólo un one-shot, así que... Me acabo de poner en contacto con la autora para saber si estaba o no acabado. Cuando lo sepa, editaré esto y pondré claramente si está o no completo. Más cosas... Ops, se me olvidaba decirlo: la autora me ha dado su permiso para traducir el fic, así que no se alarmen. No es robo de ideas.

El estilo es diferente al que suelo usar habitualmente y quizás se me hizo un poco raro traducirlo en formato word sin poner ningún espacio y sin párrafos, pero así es cómo lo hizo la autora; quise dejarlo así para no cambiar esto tampoco.

Snivellus = Quejicus. Quise dejar el mote en inglés porque a la gente parece gustarle más en inglés y como a mí me daba igual...

PD: como lo he puesto aquí a mí me parece que lo traducido tiene... Sentido. Por supuesto, yo no soy perfecta (más quisiera yo) y puede que algunas expresiones no sean... Muy coherentes, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios, sus tomatazos, sus críticas y sus correcciones...

¡Feliz año 2012!


End file.
